


closing in, closer to you

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Yue, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hair Dyeing, Intimacy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Suki, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the inherent homoeroticism of dyeing your roommate's hair, the inherent homoeroticism of dying your homie’s hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Suki helps Yue dye her hair.Yueki Week Day 7: Free Day.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yueki Week 2021





	closing in, closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from cliff's edge by hayley kiyoko

Yue shivers as the cool dye touches the nape of her neck. 

“Thank you for doing this,” Yue says.

“Any time,” Suki says, running her rubber gloved fingers through the strands of hair she just applied dye to. Suki scoops up the leftover dye with the brush and runs it back through all of Yue’s hair before piling it on top of Yue’s head.

Suki strips off her gloves and sets a timer on her phone. 

“Now we wait,” Suki says, hopping onto the counter to face Yue who’s still seated on the stool. Suki places her socked feet on either side of Yue’s waist. Their eyes are on the same level and Yue can’t help staring into her dark brown irises. 

“I can’t believe you do this every month.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’ve been doing this for years now so it’s just kind of part of life at this point. It’s a lot easier with someone else though.”

“Well, I can help you from now on,” Suki offers.

“I would appreciate that,” Yue replies. She can feel Suki’s legs pressing into her sides and she can feel goosebumps creeping up her spine at the feeling of Suki’s stare. Yue leans a bit closer, and thinks Suki might be leaning in too, but then the alarm goes off.

Yue thrusts herself back in her seat while Suki grabs her phone to turn off the alarm. 

“Okay, let’s rinse your hair,” Suki says.

Yue steps into the shower. She’s been wearing athletic shorts and a light blue bralette that has a few bleach stains on it. 

Suki grabs the shower hose and turns on the water, feeling the temperature with her hand. 

“It’s ready.”

Yue bends over with her hair flipped over her head as Suki begins rinsing her hair, running her fingers through it to help all the dye rinse out. When Suki finishes and turns off the water Yue steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her head, the rest of her body feeling cold.

Suki exits the bathroom and Yue reaches behind her back to unclasp her wet bra and hang it over the curtain rod. Yue then removes the towel from her head to squeeze the water out of her hair and wipe off her feet. She hangs the towel on a hook just as Suki re-enters the bathroom.

“Hey I brought, uh, some wipes to help get off the dye that stuck to your face,” Suki says, briefly stuttering when she sees Yue. They’re roommates, so changing in front of each other happens pretty often, but probably hadn’t expected to walk in on Yue shirtless.

“Thanks,” Yue says as Suki walks closer.

Suki sets the container down on the counter and removes a wipe, stepping into Yue’s space. There’s not much room with the stool behind Yue taking up most of the bathroom. Suki begins gently wiping off the edges of Yue’s face near her hairline. 

Yue is very aware of how close Suki is standing, practically caressing Yue, with Yue’s breasts out between them, nipples hard from the cool air.

Suki’s hand stops moving and she looks down, watching a water droplet make its way from Suki’s neck down to her bare breast. Yue watches closely as Suki tosses the wipe onto the counter, not taking her eyes off of Yue’s breasts. Suki reaches out slowly, glancing up at Yue for a second. Yue stares back, holding her breath. Suki’s hand connects with Yue’s breast, a finger wiping away the water droplet.

Suki doesn’t move her hand away.

Yue reaches out and loosely holds Suki’s wrist, pulling her hand closer to her chest so Suki’s hand is holding Yue’s breast.

Suki looks down at her hand, then back into Yue’s eyes.

She must see the desire Yue can feel radiating off of her, because she leans in and capture’s Yue’s lips with her mouth.

The kiss quickly turns hot and heavy, and Suki removes her hand from Yue’s breast to reach around Yue’s ass and lift her up.

Yue wraps her legs around Suki’s waist, admiring the shorter girl’s strength as Suki carries her out of the bathroom and lays her down on Yue’s twin bed.

Suki takes off her red shirt, revealing her lack of bra, and climbs on top of Yue to resume kissing. She begins kissing down Yue’s neck and down to her breasts as Yue moans. 

Suki palms one breasts as she licks and sucks on the other.

“You were driving me fucking crazy with that bra. Your boobs were practically falling out,” Suki murmurs, and Yue can only moan in response, clutching the bedsheets.

Suki kisses her way down to Yue’s shorts, hooking a finger in the waistband and looking up at Yue’s face, pupils blown wide.

“Can I eat you out?” 

“Yes. Please, yes.” 

Suki makes quick work of Yue’s shorts and panties and begins kissing Yue’s thighs. Yue spreads her legs wide as Suki lies down between them and licks Yue’s wet pussy.

“Fuck, Suki. You’re so hot.”

Yue reaches out to tug lightly at Suki’s hair as Suki licks at her clit. Suki moans at the sensation and reaches up with a hand to grab one of Yue’s breasts as she continues to eat her out. 

An hour later Yue is thoroughly wiped out but very satisfied. Suki collapses beside her on the tiny bed, skin shining with sweat.

“I should’ve known you’d be loud in bed,” Suki says between heavy breaths. “It’s always the quiet ones who are loud in bed.”

Yue feels her face heat up at the comment.

“Uh, sorry,” Yue says.

“Hey, don’t apologize. Being loud in bed is fucking hot. You’re so sexy Yue.”

Yue hears the rustle of the pillow as Suki turns her head to look at Yue.

“Hey,” Suki says.

Yue turns her head to face Suki.

“Was what we did okay?”

“More than okay,” Yue says with a grin. “You were amazing.”

Suki averts eye contact for a second, seemingly embarrassed by Yue’s praise. 

“And, are we okay? I hope I didn’t just ruin our friendship.”

“Uh, friendship, right…” Yue says, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Suki reaches out to place a hand on Yue’s cheek, but Yue doesn’t turn to face Suki. “I’ve wanted to jump you since we met on move in day.”

Yue chokes on air at that and can see Suki smile in her peripheral vision.

“But I’ve been wanting to date you since the second week,” Suki continues.

Yue finally turns to look at Suki.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first night when you told me you liked the book I was reading,” Yue confesses. “And I’ve wanted to date you for just as long.”

“So does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Suki asks.

“Yeah. I want that more than anything.”

Suki places a kiss on Yue’s lips.

“Okay, girlfriend,” Suki smiles as she calls Yue her girlfriend, “let’s go get ready for bed.”

After peeing and brushing their teeth they both climb into Yue’s bed, still not wearing any clothes.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Suki says, wrapping an arm around Yue’s waist and holding her close. There’s not much space on the small bed, but Yue doesn’t want Suki across the room in a separate bed.

“Goodnight, girlfriend,” Yue whispers, planting a kiss on Suki’s forehead.

She drifts off feeling warm and content.


End file.
